With existing systems for lamps, primarily in the case of rail-mounted lamps with individual lamps which are arranged on a rail, devices are provided, which, on the one hand, comprise a connecting clamp for the power and/or control lines and, on the other hand, a tapping in order to guarantee the further electrical connection to the illuminant. The connecting clamp and the tapping can be per se known products which are independent of one another. The raster for the connecting clamp and the raster for the tapping can therefore be different in part. For example, the connecting clamp and the tapping can be connected to individual conductors, wherein the conductors should, inter alia, be terminated and insulated. As a result, the assembly effort is considerable, many individual components are required, and the entire device requires a large space within the lamp, primarily in length.
For example, AT 13096 U1 is known from the prior art, wherein the device comprises a front housing park and a rear housing part as one unit, electrical connecting elements, which are arranged in each case between the contacting points in the front housing part and the contacting points in the rear housing part within the unit and connect the latter, wherein the respective electrical connecting elements can compensate an existing offset between the connected contacting points in the front housing part and rear housing part. It is disadvantageous that the plugging possibilities in the device are restricted, there is only one group of contacting points in the front housing part and a further group of contacting points in the rear housing part.